


St. Pigeonation's Maid Cafe!

by FauxDeveloper



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxDeveloper/pseuds/FauxDeveloper
Summary: Tosaka Hiyoko, the only human in the elite St. Pigeonations high school, is introduced to a club by her childhood friend, the one-and-only adorable rock dove, Ryouta Kawara! When hesitant to join with him, she accidentally knocks down some important medical supplies and is now in debt to Shuu Iwamine!She is forced to join because of Shuu, being the first ever butler in maid cafe history!





	St. Pigeonation's Maid Cafe!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hatoful High School Host Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557052) by [ADashOfStarshine (ADashOfInsanity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADashOfInsanity/pseuds/ADashOfStarshine). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouta asks Hiyoko to join a club.

Hiyoko had been walking down the halls of St. Pigeonations, holding a book. She was just about to walk into the library when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey, Tosaka!" Hiyoko turned around to face the friendly-looking rock dove who called her, Ryouta Kawara.

"Hello, Ryouta!" She beamed at the sight of seeing him. They've been friends since he first hatched!

"I wanted to ask you something. It may seem like a strange request, but.." Ryouta paused, looking up at Hiyoko.

"What is it?" She asked, intrigued.

"Well, there's this new club my father started, and I was wondering if you'd like to join." Ryouta looked up at Hiyoko with beady yet hopeful eyes.

"Isn't your dad part of the faculty here? Can the staff make their own clubs?" Hiyoko was shocked.

"Well, apparently they can! I also know Doctor Iwamine is in the club, too." Ryouta smiled shyly.

"The bird in the infirmary?" Hiyoko thought for a moment, then realized something. _'This is the exact kind of distraction I need!' _She thought, throwing the book she held into the abyss, never to be used again.

"Show me the way there, Kawara. I'd be happy to join!" Hiyoko smiled sweetly, hiding the intent of getting F's on all tests the next day. Ryouta glanced behind Hiyoko, wondering where the book she was just holding had gone.

"Well, alright. It's just this way." He lead her to a part of the school she had never seen before, seemingly unused. Ryouta stopped at a Music room.

"In here. It may not be what you're expecting, though." He began to open the doors. _'Not what I'm expecting? It's in a music room, so it must be related to music. That's great! I can deal wi-' _ The voice in Hiyoko's head stopped halfway through the thought. In fact, her whole body was paralyzed at the sight of what was there.

When it was opened, pink flower petals had floated down to reveal the appearance of a group of birds. They were all wearing..

"Maid outfits?!" Hiyoko gasped, turning to look at Ryouta. 

"You see.. It's a Maid Cafe club!" Ryouta revealed, suddenly looking quite nervous.

"My dad offered to make it when he found out I worked at the Maid cafe in town.. He got quite a few birds to join, too." Ryouta beckoned to the variety of pigeons standing there, adorned in maid outfits with an assortment of colors.

"I can't believe it!" The irritated voice of one of the three fantail pigeons standing there had arose. She looked quite fancy, with all of her tail feathers standing up like a beautiful peacock.

"This is already indignant enough for me, now I have to work with a human of all creatures?" Her voice sounded weird. Almost like-

"You're all boys, too?!" Hiyoko gasped.

"Ah, mademoiselle! What a wonderful turn of events meeting a lucrative beauty such as yourself!" All of a sudden, the second and less royal-looking fantail pigeon had grabbed Hiyoko's hand and pulled her closer, forcing her to walk into the club room and do a little twirl with him.

"Hold on a second, Ryouta! There's no way I can join this club, I don't know any of you!" Hiyoko looked back at the expectant eyes.

"My apologies, Miss Tosaka." Hiyoko knew that voice, it was Ryuuji Kawara, Ryouta's dad and apparently the club leader.

"The fancy fantail there is Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane, the heir of great importance." Ryuuji waved at Sakuya, who turned around and pouted.

"I don't need you to introduce me, Mister Kawara!" Sakuya's voice of protest definitely proved he was a spoiled heir.

"Sorry, Shirogane!" Ryuuji smiled at Sakuya and stepped back again.

"My name is Yuuya Sakazaki. I sincerely apologize on my brother's behalf." The other fantail pigeon approached her once again, a rose in the hand reaching out to her.

"Do not address me as your brother, mongrel!" Sakuya jumped on Yuuya's head and stomped on him aggressively.

_'So they're brothers. That explains a lot.' _Hiyoko looked at the two, completely ignoring Yuuya's cries for help.

"_Hello, there_." Two identical yellow king quails approached her.

_"We're the Nanaki twins!" _They said, in complete unison.

"I'm Hitori!" The right one said.

"And I'm Kazuaki." The left one said.

"Twins? That'll get confusing.." Hiyoko compared them both, wanting to find any notable differences, then noticed that Kazuaki had his hair parted to the right, while Hitori had his parted to the left.

"Coo, cooo!" The last fantail pigeon was very thin in stature compared to the other two, and was also notably the only one not wearing a maid outfit other than Ryouta.

"Why aren't you wearing the maid outfit?" Hiyoko asked, wanting to learn more about this weird pigeon.

"Coo, coo. COO COO COO!" Okosan cooed, pointing to a ripped up blue maid dress in the corner, which was picked up by Ryuuji and taken elsewhere once addressed.

"Oh. Well, then. I'm Hiyoko Tosaka." Hiyoko backed away from Okosan.

"Why, what a wondrous name for a beauty such as yourself!" Yuuya appeared next to Hiyoko once more, taking her hands and twirling her to the middle of the room. 

"Stop that, would you?" Hiyoko pulled away, stumbling backwards into a small table. Unfortunately for her, that table was where medical equipment had resided, causing it to fall down and break.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry!" Hiyoko apologized profusely.

"No need to apologize to me, dear." Ryuuji smiled ominously.

"_Hohoho. _Look what you've done, Miss Tosaka." The figure of what Hiyoko thought was a weird beach ball had risen out of nowhere.

"It seems you have broken my top tier, very expensive, medical equipment." Wait, no, it was just Doctor Iwamine.

"The only logical conclusion I can find would be for you to pay me back." Wait, it was Doctor Iwamine! Oh, no.

"However, I know you aren't in a very stable financial situation back at your cave, so I suppose there must be another way for you to repay me." Iwamine paused, looking from the maids to Hiyoko.

"I know. Ryouta, you wanted Hiyoko to join the club, right? That is exactly what she will do." He declared.

"What? This is a transvestite club, I couldn't join if I wanted to!" Hiyoko tried to defend herself.

"I suppose so. You could prove to be an interesting specimen in my lab, of course. That would be plenty of payback." The doctor lifted his wing slightly, revealing the handle of a metal scalpel.

"No, no, no, I think I'll join the club." Hiyoko said quickly, not sensing anything good coming from refusal.

"Really? Welcome to the Maid Cafe, Hiyoko!" Ryouta clapped excitedly.

"Haha. Yea." Hiyoko was not thrilled.

"Well, since this is supposed to be a transvestite cafe, how about you become the first ever butler?" Ryouta suggested, turning to look at his father.

"That works. However, we haven't made a butler outfit, and especially not in a human size, so the cost will add onto your debt to us, Miss Tosaka!" Ryuuji said.

"Add on? What does that mean? I'm already in the club, right?" She sounded distressed.

"How about you repay us by getting 100 people to request you!" Sakuya interjected, pointing at her with a smirk.

"100 people? I can do that easy! My hunter-gatherer instincts never fail me!" Hiyoko declared.

"Well, then. It's decided, correct?" The doctor said, walking over.

"Starting today, you are a maid!" Ryouta declared, pointing at her with one hand on his hip.

"_You mean butler, right?_" The twins corrected him.

"Oh, right!" Ryouta nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the joke is that in the game Okosan has a translation and here he does not.


End file.
